


Stress Release

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Richard first time tying up Jared.  (for the kink meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Release

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the kink meme requested Richard tying up Jared.
> 
> I'm a little scared to post this. It's my first time writing smut and I wrote this quickly at like 2 in the morning because it wouldn't get out of my head. I'm willing to post it because I hope some people will like it. Also, I'm probably going to hell now.
> 
> I hope you like it.

“Does that feel alright? Are you comfortable?” Richard nervously asked his boyfriend after attaching the final handcuff to their headboard.

 

Jared jiggled his arms around slightly. “It feels fine,” he replied with a sweet, trusting smile.

 

Richard took a deep breath and grabbed the blindfold on the bedside table. “I’m going to blindfold you now.” Jared nodded in response.

 

Richard’s shaking hands caused him to initially struggle to tie it around Jared’s head. When he thought it looked good enough, he checked in, “Is that good?”

 

“Great!”

 

“Great,” Richard gulped. They were actually doing this.

 

Two weeks ago, when Jared had shyly asked his boyfriend of over a year if he would tie him up during sex, Richard was initially gob smacked. After seeing his response, Jared was quick to explain that sometimes he liked to give up and let someone else take control, especially when he was stressed. And right now was a huge development time for Pied Piper, so he was more than a little stressed.

 

After multiple assurances that _“No. Our love making right now isn’t bad. I want to do this with you because I trust you.”, “No, there doesn’t have to be any pain play.” , “We can stop at any time if you feel uncomfortable.”, “I promise that I will tell you when I’m uncomfortable, and “No, this won’t be a daily thing.”_ , Richard agreed. When not at work or any space where their friends might overhear, Richard and Jared talked about the specifics of what Jared wanted. They even made sure to buy the special equipment that they needed, which partially involved a fairly awkward conversation with a peppy Jared, a quiet Richard, and a strictly-business but very kind sex shop employee.

 

So here they were now: Jared tied up to the bed and blindfolded wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs. Richard gave him a brief kiss on the lips before hopping off the bed to remove his clothes.

 

While looking down at his boyfriend, Richard had to admit that seeing Jared like this did something to him. The deep violet blindfold and handcuffs creating a sharp contrast with Jared’s fair skin. His slim body with a light dusting of hairs that became darker and more concentrated the closer they got his now-hardening cock. His relaxed position despite being tied up.

 

“Fuck, you look… beautiful,” Richard accidentally said out loud. Jared just blushed.

 

Once Richard had stripped entirely, he crawled over to Jared and gave him a hesitant kiss that quickly turned passionate. After the broke for air, Richard began peppering kisses downward. First, he kissed Jared’s cheeks and around his face. At his neck, Richard gave a small love bite to that area around Jared’s collarbone that really turned him on. Jared gave a slight gasp in response. Encouraged by Jared’s responses, Richard was starting to enjoy this. After sprinkling Jared’s torso with random licks, kisses, and bites, Richard started to notice Jared was really starting to squirm.  

 

When he removed Jared’s underwear, Richard decided to be bold and give his now hard penis a slow lick. “Richard!” Jared moaned while his pelvis tilted a few inches in the air. Richard gave a coy chuckle in response. He was kind of drunk on the power Jared was giving him. Honestly, the fact that Jared couldn’t see what he was doing next was making him much more bold than he would have been in their average lovemaking. He didn’t have to worry about criticisms or uncertainly; Jared just had to trust Richard knew what he was doing and Jared clearly did.

 

He parted Jared’s legs, grabbed the lube from the bedside, and slowly started to prepare him. Jared quickly turned into a thrashing mess of moans and begging. Richard enjoyed teasing him because rarely was Jared comfortable in letting his guard down. Watching Jared lose himself to Richard’s ministrations was making Richard feel downright sexy and powerful.

 

By the time Richard entered him, he knew that neither of them were going to last long. He definitely wasn’t wrong there. After a few thrusts, Jared shouted out in orgasm. Richard followed not long after that. Both spent, Richard touched his forehead to Jared’s and just let their breath mingle.

 

Richard sighed in contentment and sat up. He gave Jared a warning that he was about to remove his handcuffs and then did so. He helped Jared carefully lower them to the bed. Then, he slid the blindfold off Jared’s head. His eyes were closed. When he did open them, he looked a little dazed. Richard brushed back some the hair that had fallen in Jared’s eyes. “You okay?” he whispered. Jared nodded in response with a dreamy smile.

 

“I’m going to grab a few things. I’ll be back in a minute.” Richard scurried to their en suite bathroom. He grabbed a warm washcloth and a cup of water.

 

When he got back to their bedroom, Jared was sitting up a little against the pillows. He hummed when Richard handed him the glass to water and gulped it down while Richard gingerly wiped the semen off of both of them. In a rare instance of uncleanliness, Richard just dropped the washcloth off the side of the bed. He’ll put it in the hamper later. Instead, he pulled the bedspread over himself and Jared. Jared cuddled up to him.

 

“That was better than my wildest dreams,” he told Richard.

 

“Yeah? Do you feel better now?” Richard asked shyly.

“Much better.” He wrapped his arms around Richard’s torso and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Great.” Richard twisted to turn off the lamp on the table then snuggled further under the covers with his boyfriend.

 

“I love you Jared,” he whispered, but Jared was already fast asleep.


End file.
